Projectors and/or laser projection systems which use laser light sources generally suffer from speckle. One solution to mitigate speckle in such projectors is to vibrate the projection screen. However, vibration of a projection screen, which tends to be very large and often curved, requires complex systems, and customization of movie theatres, which is expensive. Another solution for mitigating speckle in such projectors is to vibrate optical elements (lenses, integrator rods, diffusers, mirrors, etc.) in the illumination path within the projector in a rigid-body mode. However, such vibration does not always reduce speckle to a level where it is not visible to a viewer.